


Hush

by Dragonflies_and_Katydids



Series: Dawn [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Cullen talks in his sleep.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://the-lion-of-honnleath.tumblr.com/post/131607197059/geeky-jez-alexielapril-szhismine">this post on Tumblr</a>, which Meelah pointed me toward and said, "WRITE IT!" I am your obedient servant. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meelah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/gifts).



> So there's a lullaby I'm sure you've all heard, that starts, "Hush, little baby, don't say a word." That line is also in Metallica's song "Enter Sandman" which is, of course, where the title for _Exit Light_ came from. Not that this story has anything else in common with that song...

Bull is drowsing in bed, pretending to read, when Cullen snuggles closer and says, very seriously, "Watch out for the bees."

Startled, Bull looks down at him, but he really is asleep, his face pressed into Bull's ribs and his hands curled into loose fists. He's tucked up as close as he can get, though there's plenty of room for him to stretch out with Dorian still writing letters at the table.

"Watch out for the bees," Cullen says again, more emphatically.

"All right," Bull murmurs, stroking his hair lightly. "I'll be careful."

"They're dangerous," Cullen informs him. "Especially the purple ones."

Across the room, Dorian chokes on a laugh. Bull glances over to find his eyes are still on the paper in front of him, but his pen has stilled.

"Are they the worst?" Bull asks, looking back at Cullen's sleeping face.

"Oh yes," Cullen says. "They bite."

Dorian makes an odd noise, almost a squeak, and Bull doesn't try to control his grin. "Well, we wouldn't want that," he says agreeably, touching Cullen's cheek with a light finger.

Cullen finally stirs, his face scrunching up as if the touch tickles. "Wouldn't want what?" he asks sleepily.

"Shhh," Bull says, instead of answering. This time, he makes sure his touch is firm as he traces the line of Cullen's jaw. "Go back to sleep."

He gets a vague mumble in reply as Cullen tries to burrow closer, though that's no longer physically possible. His skin is pebbled with cold, and Bull sets aside his book to pull the blankets back into place from where Cullen kicked them off earlier.

"Better?" he asks quietly, and Cullen hums agreement without moving away.

This time when Bull glances over, Dorian is watching them, rolling his pen lightly between his fingers, heedless of the ink he's probably spattering all over the letter. His smile is soft, tinged faintly with amazement.

His eyes meet Bull's, and there's a moment where it all disappears, tucked carefully away behind the challenging smirk that is Dorian's armor of choice. Bull doesn't like it, but he understands it. He doesn't let his own smile slip, and after a moment, he can watch Dorian set the mask aside deliberately, the smirk fading back into a smile. There's a touch of self-mockery in it, until even that fades, and Bull can see his own pleasure reflected back at him on Dorian's face.

Beside him, Cullen sighs and sinks deeper into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, look look look!!! [ART!!!](https://d-and-k-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/139362965693/dragonflies-and-katydids) Isn't it awesome???
> 
> (Hint: the correct answer is "OMFG YES!!!")


End file.
